


I don't hold any grudges

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: That's a good thing, isn't it?





	I don't hold any grudges

Our tale starts at Lorcan and Lysander Longbottom's sixth birthday party, Rolf Scamander who was originally meant to marry Luna and his wife Astoria are talking to Luna and Neville.

Luna smiled. "Thank you for the matching scooters, I bet the boys will love them."

Rolf said, "No problem, it was Storia who picked them out."

Neville replied, "I didn't know you were good at that sort of thing."

Astoria stated, "I'm good at lots of things."

Luna beamed, "I'm sure you are. We better go thank the other guests now, catch you two later."

As Luna and Neville walked away, Astoria turned to Rolf and asked, "How can you stand to be around Luna now she's married and has had his kids?"

Rolf shrugged and answered, "I don't hold any grudges."

Astoria sighed. "Well, you know that I do hold the biggest grudge against Draco."

Rolf suggested, "Let it go, he has moved on with his life with Ginny."

Astoria smirked. "He's clearly meant to be with Harry."

Rolf agreed, "I think so too. But, after he dumped you, he hasn't had a chance to see Harry."

Astoria responded, "If they're not married by James' 18th birthday, I'll help them along."

Rolf grinned. "I'll help too."


End file.
